Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony
Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony is a canceled Fallout: Equestria side story by ComicSansPony. It is up to chapter 9 as of March, 2016 with 41,535 words. It is set in the western part of the Equestrian Wasteland. It follows the adventures of Clash Coat, a stable dweller from Stable 13 and the friends she meets in her travels across the Equestrian Wasteland. An archived copy of it can be read on FimFetch. Synopsis Clash Coat has endured years of discrimination in Stable 13, a stable focused on genetic superiority. Her own mother, the Overmare, can't stand her because she doesn't fit the twisted Gold Standard for beauty. After a mishap with one of the Desirable mares Clash decides it would be best to leave her unlucky stable behind and face the Equestrian Wasteland. Where the fight to stay alive outweighs the need for good looks. Before leaving, Clash discovers an odd ability that allows her coat to shimmer like a crystal and it is tied to her emotional state. What is this mysterious power? Do the answers lie somewhere in the wasteland? Will she survive long enough to find out? Setting The story takes place primarily in the western part of the Equestrian Wasteland. It is a rocky landscape peppered with caves and other rock formations. One cave is known as Siren Cave that contains Stable 13. There are some prewar cities that were surprisingly intact in the areas. They are Detrot and Applewood. Detrot is controlled by a raider named Marker who posses a terrifying arcane weapon. Characters "Mane" Characters *Clash Coat : a sexually repressed, regrettably judgmental, highly observant, formally stable dwelling mare from Stable 13. She was named Clash Coat by her mother the Overmare due to her 'undesirable' clashing pale green coat and lavender mane. She has a mysterious ability to shine like a crystal whenever she is extremely happy. She also has a knack for magic energy weapons, but lacks good aim outside SATS. DJ Pon-3 often mistakes her for an Extra Equestrial (alien) or ghoul when in her glowing form. As of "Chapter Five: Rads, Rads, and More Rads" Clash has a slight mutation making her skin as strong as light armor when she is in her crystal form. *Knick-Knack : Also known as "Nicky." A wasteland wise, hyper (usually), red coated and curly caramel maned filly. Upon Clash's observations her vertebrae stick out slightly from her back implying that she may have Scoliosis. She is formally the daughter of a currently unnamed caravan family until it was attack by raiders who killed her parents. She now has her father's unicorn horn on a necklace around her neck. She is considerably less hyper following their death and her colors are more muted with her mane deflated (like Pinkie Pie becoming depressed). Nicky is an explosives expert despite not having a cutie mark yet. *Ollie Factory: The mare who greeted Clash and Nicky when they got to the Chariot Hotel. She has a calming dark pink coat and a pale pink wavy mane. She also possesses hypnotic dark blue eyes. Possibly possessing a form of the stare. She has known Nicky and her parents for a long time. She is one of the 6 ponies who resettled The Chariot Hotel. In her youth she was a scavenger and once attempted to scavenge in Canterlot, thus fusing her dress with her coat. She is the teams medic. *Bucky Beak: a cocky griffon that found Clash on top of the Ironshot Manufacturing Factory nearly dead. He has a high opinion of the Griffon race and will do anything to maintain his griffon honor. His front half is that of a toucan and his back half is that of a white tiger. He travels with a unicorn named Archer. *Bugz: a somewhat shy changeling (who disguises himself as Archer in public) with an unknown past that helps Clash while she has radiation poisoning. Unlike most changelings his eyes are yellowed he has a short plus mane. He is a Skilled marksmen with his favorite weapon being a crossbow. His magic has been described by Clash as being rather cold. He travels with a griffon named Bucky. *Slimeball: or Imeballslay in Slime Speech is a member of the The Slummy Scums hired by Bucky to help Clash and friends cross Applewood. She is a light tan coated mare with pure white mane. She has one green eye and one brown eye. Her cutie mark is a ball of green liquid. Coming from The Slummy Scums she is more comfortable covered in filth, however while traveling with clash and friends she remains mostly clean, though still smelling faintly, and wears a dress made of mint air fresheners. Allies * Mysterious Messenger: an unknown creature able to send cryptic messages to Clash's Pipbuck. they are also able to communicate with Clash in her dreams, usually in the form of her Dragonaquus Statuette. They have only interacted with Clash physically when she fell into the irradiated factory floor of the Ironshot Manufacturing Factory. * Sniper: The leader of a convoy of Gun Runners that were stationed at the Chariot. After Clash completed a task for them and showing her bravery in confronting Marker, Sniper gave Clash a way to get a discount from any Gun Runner. * Gambados: A long time friend of Bucky and Bugz who is a traveling merchant. * Hour: head researcher for Clockwork and oldest time brother. * Minute: researcher for Clockwork and middle time brother. * Second: researcher for Clockwork and youngest time brother. * Genome: the fomer overmare of the mysterious Stable Infinity with a background in genetics. After leaving she decided to help Dr. Twitchy Hooves at the Clockwork clinic. Antagonists *Marker: The leader of a band raiders who Clash encountered on her first day in the wasteland. He is also responsible for killing Knick-Knack's parents and is currently terrorizing the road in and out of Detrot. He has a creepily suave voice. *Flim-bot 6000: A bounty hunter assultron sent by Marker. He is programed with a twisted version of Flim of the Flim Flam brothers. Other Characters * Stable 13 ** Desirables *** Grand Diamond: the Overmare of Stable 13 and Clash Coat's estranged mother. *** Luscious: a desirable stable 13 stallion and Clash Coat's estranged father. *** Golden Glow: a desirable stable 13 mare that unintentionally pleasured Clash Coat the night Clash left the stable. She is Sweetie's mistress. *** Sweetie Pie: a desirable stable 13 mare. She is the mistress of Golden and wife of Studson. *** Studson: a desirable stable 13 stallion and husband of Sweetie Pie. *** Mrs. Script: The teacher of Stable 13 when Clash was a kid. *** Silver Sonnet: Desirable of Stable 13. ** Undesirables *** Short Tail: an undesirable stallion in Stable 13 and Clash's adoptive guardian following her mother abandoning her. *** Patchy Fur: an undesirable mare in stable 13 tasked with cleaning the desirable bathroom. *** Half Blind: an undesirable stallion in stable 13 taked to fix the plumbing and clean the desirable bathroom. * Traveling Traders ** Pearl: The now deceased mother of Nicky. ** Junker: The now deceased father of Nicky. * The Chariot ** Bottle O'Jack: The Chariot Hotel's bartender and inventor of the The Party Time Cocktail and one of six members on the Chariot Settlers Council. ** Manager: Head of the Chariot Settlers Council. ** Memorandum: a shy earth pony with a cleft lip and one of six members on the Chariot Settlers Council. ** Setting Sun: a Pegasus ghoul and one of six members on the Chariot Settlers Council. ** Beagle: an unusually accepted and mostly docile hellhound and one of six members on the Chariot Settlers Council. * Clockwork/Stable Infinity ** Regular Timeline *** Tin: guard for Clockwork. *** Scrap: guard for Clockwork. *** Captain Lock: head of security for Stable Infinity. *** Dr. Twitchy Hooves: The ghoul head doctor of Clockwork's clinic. Formally Dr. Stich Hooves, but ghoulification gave him a twitch. ** Alternate Timeline *** Half Past: future resident of Stable Infinity. *** Que Hora: future resident of Stable Infinity. *** Buzzy: future resident of Stable Infinity. *** Gear Grinder: Pipbuck technician for Stable Infinity. * Applewood ** Golden Globe Apples ** Orange Oscars ** Slummy Scums *** Smear: A guard of River Bed and member of the Slummy Scums. *** Excrement: The leader of the Slummy Scums and father of Slimeball. ** Mareily Hillers *** Cube Brick: a ghoul resident of Mareily Hills who brings the slavers who attacked the community anypony who looks into the ghoul's disappearance. ** Observers *** Variety: The local DJ for Applewood and leader of the Observers. Canon *''Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony'' is set around the same time as Fallout: Equestria **Littlepip has been mentioned, but no direct events **Blackjack's bounty is mentioned after a similar bounty was put on Clash Coat. *ComicSansPony will attempt to adhere to all the canon events of Fallout: Equestria though some alterations may be made, especially in the history and lore. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Ballad of a Crystal Pony Category:Cancelled Side Story